


Issues - Art

by rosenlight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slightly nsfw for buckynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"In which Steve has a crippling crush on Tony Stark, Tony is oblivious and obnoxious, and Bucky expresses his disapproval via passive-aggressive comics. "</i> - An Art version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577506) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



> Super late here because internet hates me! I hope you'll take your time and read the fic these fanarts were based on, because it's really cute ;3
> 
> ALSO ON TUMBLR: [Cover Art](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/102461336494/issues-by-soshhy-in-which-steve-has-a) \- [SteveTony Art](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/102211128174/tony-wandered-in-late-looking-like-hed-just) \- [Buckynat Art](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/102211443294/the-woman-in-question-rolled-over-trapping-him)

_A panel depicting a majestic Iron Man launching into the sky,_  
with Captain America watching from the ground like the lovesick little puppy he was based on.  
Bucky sighed. Trust Tony to pick that one. Though at least Steve had done a decent job of his own ass too.

 +

Hence, at four in the morning, crammed into a twin bed with a battered notepad and one of Steve’s drawing pencils,  
they created what would one day simply be known as _‘The Speech’_ among Avengers fans.

 

Tony wandered in late, looking like he’d just rolled out of bed, the wrap-around sunglasses that protected him from the dim light in the cafeteria speaking of a vast hangover, but still with more energy and poise than the rest of the student body combined.  
“Hey, nana’s boy,” he said, flicking off the sunglasses, treating them to the sight of slightly bloodshot eyes, “Father Christmas dropped this off for you.”

He held out a flat package wrapped in a plastic bag. The logo on the bag, Bucky realised with a sinking heart, belonged to the art store in town.  
And sure enough, when Steve reached into it, there was the pen set. Steve looked from it to Tony, utterly confused. “Is this for me?” he said, with a tentative little smile.

The woman in question rolled over, trapping him neatly under her naked body, and took the phone out of his hand.  
“Steve?” she said. “I’m sending him over to you now. I’m all done with him. Just promise you’ll feed him something nutritious and send him back tomorrow.”

 


End file.
